


The Last, The Only

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [11]
Category: Rent
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen was the last person Benny ever thought he'd fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last, The Only

She was the last woman he ever thought he'd fall in love with.

But he did, almost from the first time he met her, though it took him much longer to realize it. And once he did, she always belonged to someone else—never the same person, never for very long, but just the same, off limits and out of reach.

Besides, he could never marry a girl like her. He was Benjamin Coffin III, future owner of CyberArts Studio, and she… she was wild and passionate and everything he couldn't have. He made her his in little ways, the things no one—not even she—would notice. The way he called her babe—only her, no one else. The notes he left her each morning before he left for work, before she was even awake. The ring he gave her one Christmas, with the inscription on the inside she probably never noticed.

And then… there was Alison. By that time, she belonged to Mark, and Alison was her polar opposite. Always cool, collected, composed… She fit an image, and he thought he could love her, that the debutante could make him forget his diva, though she never _had_ been his, really.

Anyway, it didn't do any good. He married Alison, and his diva only hated him for betraying his friends, betraying _her_. She refused to speak to him after that, and he tried his best to forget her.

But seeing her again that Christmas Eve, watching her with all of her beauty and passion and her dark eyes bright with fury, he knew. The last woman he ever thought he'd fall in love with… and the one he could never have.


End file.
